Tina Truman
Tina Alexa Marbury, more commonly known as Tina Truman, is the 'unofficial' protagonist of the Master Defenders series. She is the first character introduced in the story. In all three books, she is referred as Tina Truman, although many of the characters including Canavin are unaware that 'Truman' isn't her real last name. History 'The Tale of Truman' Tina Marbury joins AIA East after her parents are slaughtered by aliens. (The Directors of the Universal Plagues). She changes her last name to Truman after her partner, Captain Cyfreid (Commander Cyfreid in MD series), tells her the story of his lost love, Stephanie Truman. When she is promoted to Captain of the east sector, she receives fame across all departments and everyone simply calls her Tina Truman. Tina is characterized as being a brunette girl with jade eyes. However in Master Defenders: Codes of Corruption , it is known that she was originally a blonde. The story of Tina Truman is in Chapter 10 of the novel when Silvert asks about her past. She tells him about her days as an arts girl, but then hangs with the wrong crowd and becomes addicted to severe drugs. She becomes a drug dealer and is kicked out of her house by her parents, leaving her to be careless of her folks until she receives a phone call from one of her friends named Sabrina (MD2). Sabrina tells her that Tina's parents are dead. 'Love Life' SPOILER ALERT: Her affections sway back and forth between different men throughout her life. She becomes very fond of Curtis Kareem and begins to date him until he forces her to kill their son after he learns about a Pixalian scripture. The passage talks about a man and a woman and says that they will have a son who will rule the world with hatred, punishing all of those who resist to serve him. Tina Truman eventually kills her boy, but had little to no belief in the prophecy. She regarded it as a myth and blames Curtis for it in the final chapter of Master Defenders. However, it is not a myth. Her son returns from death in the next books as Soman Mearek, later revealing himself as Mason Kareem aka the High Power. He rises to power and leads the directors to finally secure Earth as their own. The High Power kills countless Pixalians and humans and forces others to serve him. (MD3). Tina tries to stop him, but fails. Canavin is the one that destiny chooses to face the 'High Power'. Other Versions *Tina MarBury (Dimension 9) Trivia * Tina's original last name is Marbury. * She weighs approximately 120 lbs and is roughly 162.56 cm tall. * Her original hair color is Blonde. * As a former gymnast Tina won multiple medals. She even was offered the chance to compete in the Olympics prior to the Star-Pix Invasion. * Before the Star-Pix Crisis, Tina was a huge 'art and theatre' fanatic. Copyright © 2013 MB Realms Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:AIA Category:A to Z